Night Visit
by Nigsea
Summary: Yori pays a visit to Kiryu one night while he is working. Her plan? To seduce the sheriff. Set 3 years after the anime ended. Kiryu is 26, Yori 21.


_Hello, readers! Here is a little one-shot fic with my OC Yori from my other (on-going) fanfic "My Dream, My Reality" This is set in a future (around 3 years after the anime ended), maybe alternate universe of the 5D's world? Because I haven't finish my other fic yet. If you need reference pic for Yori, you can look me up in DeviantArt. I'm Nigsea there too. This pairing was formed during a collab I did with my friend BillieJean485 (DA) and although we never really finished it, this pairing is very dear to me. Now, I hope you enjoy the story :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's or any of the characters. I do own Sayori "Yori" Tenma, however.

* * *

It was a nice night at Satisfaction Town, a name chosen to honor the former team of its mayor and sheriff for saving them. The twenty-six year old man was working on some paper work at his office. The phone rang and he looked at the time. He had missed dinner time, again. He sighed, he knew who was calling.

"Hello honey," he said once he picked it up. It had only been a couple of months since he had married. "I'm really sorry but I'll be there soon. I just need to finish some things here." He apologized. "See you in a bit."

He knew he was in for a scolding once he'd arrive home. She always worried about him eating right and sleeping well every night. He smiled as he pictured her in her nightgown scolding him while pouting cutely. She always pouted when she was upset and it was endearing to him.

He shook his head and tried to concentrate back to work. If he wanted to see his lovely bride he had to finish this first. He dove back into work forgetting about time.

"Hello, _sheriff_." A sweet voice said in an almost teasing tone with a smirk playing on her lips.

A young woman was standing at the door of his office. He had not even heard her come in.

"Yori…" He called her. He stared at her taking her full image; she looked so beautiful to him.

She was wearing a very similar outfit to the once she used to wear years ago. Back to when they used to date. Tight jeans that hugged her perfectly, knee-high boots that made her look slightly taller and commanding. However, the corset she was wearing made her look sexier. Oh, and her hair, she still remembered how much he loved her long wavy hair down.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to ask but just kept staring her every movement.

"Your wife is worried, you know?" it was not a question. She walked up to his desk and leaned in towards him. "You should go home." She said it softly almost in a whisper.

He gulped. She was giving him a nice view of her chest. He looked away, his cheeks reddening.

She chuckled lightly. "If I did not know any better, I would say you are still the same as when you refused to go to second base with me. Blushing like that…and looking away."

"Why did you come here, Yori?" he asked again, his blush vanishing.

She walked around his desk and turned his chair towards her. She put her hands his tights, making him tense, they locked eyes for a moment. Then gently and slowly the young woman leaned in as if she were to kiss him. He closed his eyes, expectantly. She changed direction and nuzzled his cheek. He took a sharp breath, he loved that.

"I came to seduce you," she whispered in his ear. "_Sheriff_." She gave him a small, playful bite on his neck. He moaned; she knew his weak points.

"Yori…" His voice and will were wavering already. She kept on kissing him around his neck, careful not to leave any marks. Oh, she loved to torture him but he loved this sweet torture as well. Still, this was dangerous and bad.

"Stop, we can't." He said but it wasn't convincing.

She sat on his lap, the way she knew he both hated it and loved it. Then she started giving his lots of little kisses, his favorites, around his face as he still tried to protest. His voice was saying one thing but his hands now locked on her waist and nape were saying the opposite. He kissed her, passionately, hard. They panted after they broke the kiss.

He looked at her flushed cheeks, she was so into it. She still got lost in his kisses. He smirked.

"Alright. You win." He conceded. "I'll go home."

She stood up with a childish grin plastered on her face. He smirked at her as he stood up to hug her.

"So, did you like my new way of making you come home?" she asked tilting her head in a way she knew he found adorable.

He shook his head but he was still smiling. "I really need to finish these, you know."

"You can do it tomorrow before we leave. I will help you too." She nodded. "Now," she hugged him. "I want you with me in bed." She nuzzled his chest gently, like a cat.

He looked down at her lovingly. "Me too." He kissed the top of her head as they started heading home. "So, what was with all the sheriff stuff?"

"Just one of the advantages of my husband being both the sheriff and the mayor of this town: I can cheat on you with you." She winked at him.

He shook his head, not really getting it. "You're crazy, princess." He chuckled, while locking up his office.

* * *

_Please let me know your thoughts on it. Thank you for reading and reviewing!_


End file.
